


Striscianti liane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Other, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con le piante protagoniste.
Series: Le grandi piante [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414840





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rocky ha ricevuto una nuova pianta da sua sorella.  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M (Tentacle porn) La pianta di A cerca di aiutarlo a conquistare il ragazzo per cui ha una cotta. Mental control.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As03tlODkdw; The Pretty Reckless - 25 (Official Music Video).

Dolce e docile Larry

Rocky recuperò la chiave del suo appartamento e domandò al giovane accomodato sul suo divano: «Vuoi anche la birra piccola?». "Non avrei dovuto permettere a mia sorella di cambiare il mobilio. Mi ha assicurato che lo avrei adorato, ma non sembra per niente piacere a Larry" pensò.

Larry sbadigliò e annuì. «Però prendi anche le patatine» gli disse. "Quella pianta che ha messo qui all’ingresso è ridicola: ha delle foglie molto più piccole di quel gigantesco fiore viola che ha sulla sommità, ha un’aria tropicale che non si abbina all’insieme minimalista e soprattutto non fa un buon odore" rifletté.

Rocky annuì e raggiuse la porta, uscendo. Larry si coricò su un fianco sul divanetto e spense la televisione, pensando: "Non sarei dovuto uscire di nuovo con lui dandogli un’altra possibilità. È così noioso. Sì, è una buona persona e mi aiuta sempre a studiare per gli esami, ma non si può certo dire che sia bello".

Dal vaso della pianta si allungarono dei tralci verdi che strisciarono silenziosamente fino al divano dove si trovava il giovane ospite.

Larry gridò, sentendo che qualcosa lo afferrava per la caviglia e lo sollevava a testa in giù, mulinò le braccia accorgendosi che si trattava di una delle liane che provenivano dalla pianta. Un’altra liana gli sfilò le scarpe e le lanciò via, gli sfilò per metà i calzini e lo costrinse a ridere selvaggiamente solleticandogli fastidiosamente le piante dei piedi.

Larry sentì una voce intimargli telepaticamente: "Devi fare il bravo", vide che il gigantesco fiore della pianta si era aperto mostrando una bocca, con una lunga lingua dalla punta aguzza e dei lunghi denti candidi.

«Cosa sei?! Cosa diamine sei?!» sbraitò. Si sentì rispondere: "Il mio padrone ha una cotta per te. Lui è buono con me, mi disseta e mi pulisce le foglie".

Larry gridò a pieni polmoni: «Sei una creatura aliena? Come diamine ha fatto Rocky ad avere una creatura come te?!». Una liana s’insinuò sotto la sua maglietta, mentre altre gli strappavano i pantaloni. Larry continuava a gridare, il viso stravolto dall’orrore, cercò di afferrare le liane, ma quelle lo bloccavano per i polsi, mentre una molto grossa gli stringeva i fianchi, arrossandoglieli.

"Se a lui piaci tu devi fare il bravo", la grande bocca dentro il fiore si mosse come se stesse pronunciando direttamente queste parole.

«Lasciami andare! Non mi mangiare» piagnucolò Larry, mentre veniva spogliato di tutto, intimo compreso. La pianta gli rispose. "Ora ti comporterai bene. Dovrà dargli tutto ciò che gli potrà piacere e amerai essere suo. Sì, ti piacerà essere bravo e ubbidiente".

«Cosa accidenti stai dicend… A-aspetta… Che diamine fai? Cos’è questa roba?» sbraitò Larry, mentre su uno dei tralicci si apriva un piccolo fiorellino viola. Quest’ultimo gli spruzzò una nebbiolina gialla sul viso, Larry annusò il venticello e un sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra. Il fiorellino appassì, morendo, altri fiori nacquero e spruzzarono la loro sostanza sul viso di Larry, che si ritrovò ad inspirarla appassionatamente. Man mano la sua espressione si faceva sempre più vacua, il sorriso era sciocco.

«C-così buona… A-ancora» implorò, a gambe spalancate. Aveva le pupille dilatate, gli occhi liquidi, avvertiva un formicolio al bassoventre e, mentre l’ultimo fiore appassiva, la sua virilità era evidentemente eccitata.

"Mi sento così voglioso" pensò Larry, mentre si sentiva diventare umido. Una liana gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli. "Ecco, così. Se farai il bravo cucciolo te ne farò annusare ancora" gli promise la pianta, complimentandosi. Larry cercò di liberarsi le mani, per portarle alla virilità eccitata, un rivolo umido scivolò dai suoi glutei.

«Sì, sarò bravo… Ho così voglia di essere posseduto» promise il giovane, muovendo il bacino in modo da sollevare il fondoschiena più in alto possibile. "Adesso ti soddisferò io, così potrai resistere ancora un po’" propose la pianta.

Larry iniziò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca, sbavando, una liana scivolò nella sua bocca. Il giovane iniziò a succhiarla avidamente, mentre il traliccio giocherellava con la sua lingua. La pianta se lo avvicinò alla bocca e con la lingua iniziò a leccarlo tra i glutei e a forzarlo, mentre il membro del giovane vibrava eccitato.

"Così sarai pronto per riceverlo, abbastanza largo da rendergli tutto facile. Sarai docile?" gli chiese la pianta e Larry succhiò più forte, dimenando le gambe eccitato in modo che i suoi glutei fossero completamente in suo potere. La pianta lo penetrò con un tentacolo verde e Larry si ritrovò a gemere di piacere, con la liana ancora in bocca. Due tralicci gli avvolsero i capezzoli, giocherellandoci, un altro gli avvolse completamente il membro e vi si strusciò contro, fino a farlo venire.

Larry si abbandonò completamente, pensando ininterrottamente: "Ancora". La pianta lasciò che tutti i suoi muscoli si rilassassero e lo mise a terra, quello vi rimase a gattoni. «Docile» esalò Larry.

"Sento i suoi passi, sta tornando" disse la pianta, lo sollevò per i polsi rimettendolo in piedi, accarezzandogli la testa. Larry si strusciava contro le carezze, sorridendo febbricitante.

"Voglio essere suo… Voglio essere preso. Il padrone sarà buono?" chiese alla pianta. La creatura richiuse i suoi petali e tornò quieta nel suo vaso, ritirando i tentacoli, rispondendogli: "Pazienza. Appena salirà lo sedurrai e poi ti farà suo". La macchia di sperma era stata coperta con un tappeto.

«Che bello» bisbigliò Larry, sentendo le chiavi venire inserite nella toppa. "Comportati bene e potrai venire qui a giocare ogni volta che vorrai" promise la pianta.


	2. Sottomettium sporae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 20. Vaso.

Sottomettium sporae

Gli attacchi del ‘Sottomettium sporae’ sono abbastanza rari, ma si sono verificati in tutto il mondo. Si nutre di qualsiasi rifiuto umano o secrezione, comprese quelle sessuali, oltre che di CO2. Per questo ha sviluppato la capacità di stimolare sessualmente la preda, facendogli produrre così più C02 o fluidi. Le vittime vengono spogliate.

Cresce molto rapidamente, ma non si sa di preciso cosa faccia comparire le spore. Di solito appare dove ci sono grossi gruppi di persone, ma non troppo grandi, quindi evita ad esempio gli stadi o i convegni, prediligendo le feste affollate.

Una delle vittime ha raccontato che durante una festa notturna, mentre tutti si divertivano a ballare, il panico si è scatenato rapidamente. Ha fatto appena in tempo a vedere che una ragazza era a terra e si contorceva contro una molle massa verde. Prima ancora di poter comprendere il pericolo, è stato inchiodato a terra da innumerevoli viticci. I suoi occhi sono stati coperti, le sue braccia e le sue gambe legate, il suo petto avvolto, i vestiti sono stati eliminati. La sua intimità stata inserita in un fiore a tubo che ha pensato a stimolarla. Una volta eccitato è stato fatto rotolare su un fianco e premuto contro un corpo femminile, le sue mani sono state bloccate contro i seni della vittima di sesso femminile ed è stato costretto a possederla, trovandola giù stimolato. Per quanto venisse, le sue secrezioni erano dirottate dalla pianta.

Tutte le vittime hanno raccontato di sentirmi semplici ammassi di carne, sottomessi ai capricci della pianta ben oltre l’umiliazione.

Le vittime non vengono rilasciate neanche per espletare i bisogni, ma anche questi vengono portati via e digeriti dopo essere stati rilasciati.

La pianta non resta sul posto, ma si nascose sotto terra, nascondendo le sue vittime in grosse sacche dove crea l’ossigeno. Ci mette tre mesi per arrivare a maturazione e rilasciare le vittime.

La polizia le ritrova nude e confuse, incapaci di muoversi, in giro per le foreste. Le persone racconta di non trovare la cosa piacevole e di desiderare solo l’essere rilasciate, perché obbligate ad avere dozzine di orgasmi anche durante l’incoscienza.

Non si capisce ancora quale sia la correlazione tra il fatto che alcune vittime ricordano di aver comprato un vado di giada verde qualche tempo prima e l’apparizione della pianta.


End file.
